One Night Only
by Heather Sixx
Summary: Punk and John had a kid, Aiden, a few months ago and haven't been able to have a night alone with each other. John calls up Adam and asks him if he could baby-sit Aiden for a night so he can spend a passionate night with Punk.


Title: One Night Only  
Pairing: John Morrison x CM Punk and a light mentioning of Matt x Adam  
Rating: M+  
Warning: Smut/Mpreg  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and Aiden  
Summary: Punk and John had a kid, Aiden, a few months and haven't been able to have a night alone with each other. John calls up Adam and asks him if he could baby-sit Aiden for a night so he can spend a passionate night with Punk.  
A/N: Just something I wrote a few months back. Once again I am still new to the whole Mpreg stuff so there are probably a lot of mess-ups in this fanfic. Also, I plan on doing some fanart for this fanfic so keep an eye out on my profile or DA page for the art.

* * *

One Night Only

"Don't worry guys, Aiden will be in good care with me babysitting him." Adam said happily as accepted the baby from Punk whose olive eyes narrowed as he looked at the floor silently. John came back with a couple of bottles of milk in his arms and tucked them into the diaper bag. Once John zipped up the diaper bag, he got behind his raven-haired lover and wrapped his arms around his waist lovingly although Punk's expression still remained unchanged.

"That's what I'm afraid of." John joked getting a glare from the blond who had been making the raven-haired child giggle at the funny faces he had been giving him.

"Very funny, John." Adam said. Aiden's brown eyes saw a lock of the blonds' hair and reached out to grab it, Adam caught him and gently pried the strand from his tiny fingers. Aiden just giggled at the blond playfully making both Adam and John smile warmly. Adam turned to look at the raven-haired wrestler who had been quiet since he had given him their child and noticed his eyes had not glanced up even once. It was kind of like he was without a soul just standing there in the arms of his lover. "What's wrong, Punk?"

"Don't worry, Punk's just having a bit of a withdrawal since this his first night without little Aiden." John said.

"Then are you really sure that you want me to-" Adam asked before the brunette wrestler cut him off.

"Just promise me that you will take good care of, Aiden…" Punk finally spoke up looking at Adam as though he were trying to read his mind. Adam smiled and nodded but stopped when Aiden grabbed the same strand of his hair that he had been fascinated with and giggled. Punk saw his son and gave a bit of a warm smile feeling as though it wouldn't be too bad to have Adam babysitting him.

"You can count on me guys." Adam said while he pried the raven-haired child's finger's from his silky hair. "Is there anything I need to know of before I go back to my room?" The brunette who had been watching Punk's reaction towards Aiden and Adam shook his head in response to the blond.

"Not really, Adam." John replied. "I packed a notepad in there just in case and you know where our room is if he gives you too much trouble."

"Trouble? I don't see how little Aiden could be any trouble." Adam said feeling the raven-haired child pull the same golden lock again, the blond gently pried his fingers from his hair hearing John laugh. Punk tried to hold back a chuckle but it still managed to escape.

"You forget he's got a lot of Punk's blood." John said getting a face from Adam.

"That should be no problem." he replied simply. "And, I bring him back at eight in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, Adam." John replied. He released his hold on his lover and kissed Aiden's head gently saying a quick "You be good for uncle Adam.", he then went back into the doorway watching Punk go out to pounce a kiss on Aiden's head as well. John wasn't sure what Punk had said to their child but he was sure that it was pretty much the same message he had given him. Punk returned to John's side and watched Adam and Aiden walk down the hallway and disappear to his hotel room which was a few doors down from their room but on the opposite side.

As soon as John shut the door behind him and his lover, Punk was pressed up against it and forced into a sweet passionate kiss that sent his head spinning. He could feel his lover's tongue dart into his mouth entwining with his warm tongue while his hands began exploring his body as though he had never touched the raven-haired wrestler in his entire life. John broke the kiss and allowed Punk to breathe for a bit while his hands continued to brush against his soft skin feverishly, he paused when he saw his lover with uncertainty painted on his face. John knew instantly what was on his lover's mind and sighed softly.

"Stop worrying about, Aiden." John said in almost a whisper. Punk's eyes grew wide as saucers, he looked like a three year old kid who had just gotten caught sneaking cookies from a cookie jar.

"I am not worried about our son…" Punk lied getting a chuckle out of his lover.

"Then why are you so quiet tonight?" he asked almost touching his lips to Punk's teasingly, the raven-haired wrestler was tempted to pull him into a kiss but he seemed to enjoy being teased. "Usually I've got you in bed begging for release by now and quite loudly I might add."

"I am not loud in bed!" Punk said defensively while his cheeks burned.

"Do I need to bring the out the DVD you made me for Valentine's last year?"

"What? You brought that damn thing with you? I thought you left it back at your place!"

"Nope, I make sure that it's at the bottom of my bag anywhere I go so I can watch it and know how much my lover really loves me…and how loud he is in the sack." John said tackling the raven-haired wrestler's neck with kisses before he could say anything. "So are we going to continue where we left off?" Punk said nothing when his shirt was pulled off by his brunette lover and felt John's hot lips kissing returning to his neck making his moan softly. The raven-haired wrestler pushed John away and looked into his brown eyes taking a moment to remember the question he wanted to ask since his head was starting to fog up with lust.

"Are you sure we should trust Adam with Aiden? I mean Adam has been known to do some pretty reckless things and I-" Punk asked only to get interrupted.

"Yeah but that's only when Vickie is driving him up the damn wall with her squealing over Dolph being a better boyfriend than him. Not that Adam really cares or anything since he got with Matt, but that's not the point, I trust Adam and I know he won't do anything reckless with our child. So stop worrying about him, Punk." John replied.

Punk sighed softly in defeat and wrapped his arms around John's neck pulling him into an intense kiss that made John's heart flutter in his chest. John broke the kiss once again, smirking at how easy it was to get him to give in and picked up his lover ceremoniously making his way to the bed. He laid Punk down on the sheets softly and started leading a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest. Punk squirmed at the feel of both John's hot lips and hand teasing his hard nipples. The raven-haired wrestler whimpered, he could feel cock throbbing against his tight jeans and wished John would go ahead and take advantage of him there.

John must have received the message telepathically because he sat up and started removing Punk's jeans tossing them behind him carelessly. Punk removed his boxers while John got up off of the bed and started peeling his clothes off. Punk's eyes roamed over his lover's beautifully built body and couldn't help but think just how lucky he was to get with John.

When they were both completely naked, John returned on top of his raven-haired lover continuing to pepper his body with sweet kisses going lower and lower. Punk gasped when the brunette wrestler's lips touched his hard cock, John looked up to see his lovers reaction from his touch and smirked.

"You sure are sensitive tonight." John teased kissing the head of Punk's erection before he took him into his mouth. John began to bob his head up and down sucking softly on his lover making sure his tongue swirled around his sensitive head.

"I am…not…" Punk managed to say in between moans. Punk's hand disappeared in John's silky brunette locks encouraging him to deep throat. The raven-haired wrestler's eyes locked on John's moist lips as they slid up and down meeting his skin only to return up to the head once more and repeat the process again.

"Oh…John…!" Punk moaned throwing his head back into the pillow loving the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his lover's throat. John looked up and noticed the raven-haired wrestler's head tossed to the other side, knowing that he was on the verge of releasing. The brunette stopped making Punk whimper in loss. John went up to pounce a kiss on his raven-haired lover's lips before wrapping his arms around Punk and rolling over so he was on top.

"What are you…?" Punk asked. He could feel John's throbbing erection pressing against his ass and couldn't help but blush feeling a bead of precum come in contact with his skin. John smiled, reached over to the bedside table grabbing a small cherry-flavored lubricant packet and handed it to Punk.

"Put on a show for me, love." John said. Punk tore open the packet and poured some of the lubricant into his palm, he then reached behind him and coated John's cock using the little amount he had left to coat his entrance. Punk took a hold of John's cock and helped him find his entrance before sliding down slowly on the other wrestler.

"So…ugh…so big…" Punk moaned before he began bouncing up and down on John getting used to the feel of his lover. Once Punk had adjusted to him, he removed his hands from John's ripped abs and raised them above his head rocking and rolling his hips moaning. John couldn't help but moan the way his lover was skillfully riding him. In John's eyes, Punk looked so beautiful riding him, especially since his olive eyes glittered at him for only a few minutes before closing due to the pleasure he was getting out of it.

"Don't stop…" John said in between pants and moans. "Oh Punk…please…don't stop…" The brunette took a hold of the raven-haired wrestler's hips, he rolled his own hips hitting Punk's "special spot" hearing him cry out his name. John continued his movements with Punk and took a hold of his cock. The brunette stroked his raven-haired lover loving the way Punk was losing his mind.

"Jo-fuck John…!" It wasn't too much longer before Punk came making his body shake from his orgasm. John felt his lover tighten around him and lost control releasing his seed inside of the raven-haired wrestler. Punk fell on top John's chest as though there were no more energy within him and panted heavily. John kissed Punk's head panting as well from his intense orgasm, he then wrapped his arms around the raven-haired wrestler's back. Punk brought his lips up the brunette's and kissed him gently.

"Sure felt great to do that again." Punk said happily. John smiled at him.

"It sure did." John's lips brushed against Punk's. "I love you, my little raven-haired angel."

"I love you to, John." he replied sweetly. John was expecting a kiss in return until his lover shifted over to his phone which was on the bedside table. When Punk grabbed his phone and flipped it open John had to quickly pop the question "What are you doing?".

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling Adam and checking up on our son." Punk said quickly pushing the button and speed dialing his friends phone. John smirked and quickly got on top of his lover making him drop his phone on the floor.

"Oh no you're not." John said with a smirk. "We have until eight in the morning and I'm going to make the most of it with my lover."

"Damn it John! I wanna see how Aiden is doing!" Punk said trying to reach his phone. John pulled his raven-haired lover into the same head-spinning kiss making him go limp in his arms.

—==***==—

Adam who was laying on his stomach on the floor, watched Aiden pick up a small stuffed bunny and heard him squeal happily, he then saw him toss the bunny directly at his face giggling. Adam couldn't help but laugh when Aiden clapped his hands happily in celebration of hitting the blond. The blond handed him the stuffed rabbit again and allowed the raven-haired infant to throw it at him once more getting the same reaction from him.

This game that Adam had going with Aiden had been going on for at least ten minutes but he didn't mind so long as the little raven-haired child was having fun. The blond couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind what it would be like if him and his lover, Matt had a child. He quickly made it a mental note of what he was going to ask Matt when he got back from the bar and tucked it into the back of his mind. That would probably be the best time since Matt would be drunk out of his mind. The blond heard Punk's theme playing on his phone reached in his pocket, he flipped it out and answered with a "what's up, Punk?"

"Ohh…Fuck…John!" Adam listened hoping that wasn't what he thought he was hearing and soon realized that it was indeed John and Punk fucking again. Adam heard John say "Ahh…yes baby…come for me…" followed by Punk moaning John's name loudly before he hung up.

Aiden's brown orbs looked at Adam's, wondering why he wasn't playing with him and grabbed a strand of his hair pulling on it to see what was wrong with him. Adam's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but at least he was glad his friends were getting to spend the night together for a change. The blond also made that a note that the next time Punk and John asked him to baby-sit Aiden, to tell them not to call him during one of their love-making sessions.


End file.
